Ness
Ness is a character from the Mother ''franchise, and the main protagonist from ''Earthbound, the second game in the series. Background Ness is a thirteen year old boy from Eagleland, specifically Onett. One night after a meteorite crashes down and interrupts Ness and his family's sleep, he decides to go outside and check on what had just happened. After meeting up with Lier X. Agerate and Pokey Minch, he returns home and tries to get back to sleep. Soon thereafter, Pokey arrives and demands that Ness help him look for his little brother, who has gone missing during the calamity surrounding the impact. After talking with his mother, they go to the hillside to find Pokey's brother. When they find Pokey's brother, Picky, it was revealed that it was actually Pokey who ran off in the first place. Before leaving, they also encounter Buzz-Buzz, an insectoid warrior who has returned from the future to warn Ness of the threat that Giygas poses to the universe. It is from Buzz-Buzz that Ness learns of the prophecy surrounding his future; that he, along with the help of two other boys and one girl, will stand against Giygas and save the universe from total annihilation. Powers & Abilities * Teleportation: Ness can teleport as a quick use of transportation to any area he has previously been to. However, Ness can only teleport after a running start. If he bumps into something before the, he cannot teleport to said area. * PK Rockin: A powerful PSI move that assaults all enemies; special move to only Ness. * PK Flash: An incredibly powerful PSI move that causes instant death, makes enemies cry, makes them feel strange or become numb. * Healing: Removes any status ailments inflicted upon Ness. * Hypnosis: Will inflict enemies with sleep; cannot work if the victim is highly intelligent * Lifeup: Heals Ness along with any allies near him. * Paralysis: Will inflict enemies with paralysis and will become unable to move. * Shield: Summons a barrier of light that reduces any damage inflicted upon Ness along with any allies near him by half. Some damage will be reflected back at the enemy. Equipment * Baseball Bat: Ness, an avid baseball fan, usually has a baseball bat to use as a melee weapon. Ness has many baseball bats, ranging from the ranks of being worn out to having Legendary status. * Yo-Yo: Ness can also use yo-yos as a melee weapon in combat as a substitute for his baseball bat. * Franklin Badge: A badge said to be used by Benjamin Franklin, this badge makes Ness able to reflect any and all Thunder-Attribute PSI offensive attacks. Feats Strength * Was able to hurt a dog made out of diamonds. * Has beaten enemies such as the Kraken and the Nuclear Reactor Robot. * Was able to damage Giygas in his early form. Speed *Can dodge PK Thunder. *Can dodge laser stars from Starmna, which is made of plasma. * Is technically semi-omnipresent after having his psychic consciousness become one with the universe. Durability *Can take an explosion from a nuclear reactor. *Regularly endure hits ranging from psychic assaults to lasers. * Can take heavy damage from numerous enemies including Giygas. Skills * Was able to combat against the universal threat Giygas. * His psychic consciousness became one with the universe. * Created his own Magicant. * Conquered Nightmare Ness, which is a manifestation of evil inside his own mind. Weaknesses * Homesickness: Ness from time to time can get homesick, which hinders his ability to fight and perform in battle. He can resolve this by calling family or visiting his home at intermittent periods of time. * 'Pacifism: '''Ness, being a pacifist, prefers to stay out of combat if possible. Fun Facts * Ness is an anagram of the acronym for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, or SNES. * It's speculated that Ness' parents are actually two of the protagonists in the first Mother, Ninten and Ana. * In the Super Smash Bros. series, Ness was going to be replaced in the second game of the series, ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, with Lucas due to an upcoming Mother title on the Nintendo 64. However, it was cancelled and Ness was still in Melee while Lucas made an appearance ever since Super Smash Bros. Brawl and so on. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Child Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Telekinetics Category:JRPG Characters Category:Psychics Category:Completed Profiles Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Mother Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Nintendo Category:Healers Category:Team Leaders Category:Bat Users Category:Protagonists Category:Brothers